


Dying is Easy, it's the rest that's scary.

by CaptumAvem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Polyamory, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptumAvem/pseuds/CaptumAvem
Summary: The Inquisitor, otherworldly, annoying, charming when his life is on the line, and he leads the fate of the world to either victory or failure. We are fucked.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dying is Easy, it's the rest that's scary.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to edit it as time goes by and add details, but for now I am dipping my toes in whether this would be interesting and wanted to see if you like the new writing style.

I never really took much thought into what the mark really meant. With the uncomfortable numb feeling, the worry if I sleep on it I will somehow get fade blasted to fuck who knows where, and the undeniable fact I know I will lose it; which is, of course, not the worst out of all the crap I have coming.

I never thought about how this affected the inquisitor in my playthrough; worried more about shimmying my way into the inner circle's breeches, than how inquisitor got themselves up everyday when they know all they have to look forward to, is work and prissy religious nuts praising the ass they kiss upon. 

Like. Really. What did they, or I have going for us? Some tail and more work in the long run? Why would I want that? 

I guess I really don't have a choice, considering it's this or fending on my own. I literally have no idea the first thing about farming or how to swing those overly large swords. Do they have an enchantment to immediately make me feel intimidated?

I could maybe become a prostitute. But do I have the looks? The swagger? Would anyone even want someone who could  
jack them off with the very thing that could save Thedas and or soul suck them the pit despair called the fade? Maybe. There are kinky bastards out there, especially the orlesians.

Oh, goody. More work. Fuck. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I don't care." I take the largest exaggerated sigh I could muster. "You have more knowledge and understanding of this entire thing on the tip of your fingers than I do entirely." I take 'How to Use a Sword: For Dummies' off of my face. My nap Is officially cancelled this evening. I rise into a sitting position and give Josephine an incredulous look, not believing I was being pulled into this mess. 

"It's a simple matter that will just take you five seconds to answer." Her eyebrows raised. "I am honestly bewildered that you refuse to answer. It's a simple choice." She sits down beside me and leans her clipboard my way.  
"Should we build a mage or templar tower?"

I glare at the words on the paper, hoping that if I stare long enough that it will disintegrate. I can fuckin close rifts and jump off these damn towers without breaking everything in my body, maybe this is possible too. 

"If it was simple then you wouldn't have asked me. You make me choose all the big choices and its fuckin infuriating Josie. I literally have no clue what's best, but you guys keep on letting me choose." 

Her eyes softened a bit. "You are the inquisitor. It's your role you have to play to keep us together." 

I let out an annoyed sigh. I rub a hand over my face, the idea of choosing another small looking differencing choice that will probably have large consequences later is exhausting. The one thing that Dragon Age had skipped on was how each choice actually has others being able to question it, not just the companions. It gets really annoying when you want to let a man who threw goats against the Skyhold walls, free with weapons. The people were not at all amused.

"Inquisitor?" Ah, I need to answer soon before Josephine decides to think I wasn't listening.

"We chose mages as allies, it only seems fit that they get a tower to hold them." I say with a serious manner, wanting her to understand it was not a split decision.

Josephine smiles kindly, understanding that I am not good with being able to make choices, regardless of my laid back demeanor, I have always worried whether my choices could get someone killed. I have seen too many fall for the cause I have no right leading. They sacrificed everything while I lie on these fancy sheets and worry about when the next heavily guarded adventure will come.

Guards, never thought I would need them. Don't get me wrong, I never thought having three people, one being the Herald of Andraste, would be able to take that many baddies on their own, but still… the guards I have, are kind excessive. What's the point of using the Herald as their figurehead if you're going to just shield and hide them with guards and never let them do anything on their own?

"Troubled?" She tilts her head and looks at me questionably. "Fine, for right now, anyways" I have her off and go back to my snooze feast.


End file.
